


Bleeding Out

by aplacebehindthewalls



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bullying, Depression, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacebehindthewalls/pseuds/aplacebehindthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Some of us have to cry their self to sleep. Some of us are hurt. But one thing we all have in common: We have a smile on our face to hide our tears.'' </p>
<p>WARNING: Self-harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make this story in English. If you find anything that isn't right, please say it to me.

Benny looked down at his arm. He saw his blood dripping on the bathroom floor. No one knows what he did. Not his grandma, Rory, not even Ethan knew what he did. If they would knew what he did.... Benny couldn't even think about it. They would say that he had to stop. That this could ruin his life. 

But the thing was that his life already was ruined. He knew he had to stop doing this, he wanted to stop. If he could do it, but he couldn't.

He had the feeling that he didn't deserved to live. That the world would be better if he was never born. That if he was dead no one would notice it. He was just another geek jocks could pick on. Why living this life if he could end it? Everybody dies, so why couldn't he die already.

Still feeling the pain, Benny put his sleeve down to cover the scars. He didn't know how many it were. He only knew that they weren't enough.

Now he had to play the same act he did everyday. Smiling at everything and acting like nothing happened.

He became really good at this. People believed him and didn't ask any questions.

Benny didn't like the fact that he had to lie to his friends. It surprised him that Rory, Sarah or Erica didn't notice the old blood on his arm. As vampires they could've known it, right? But that didn't matter. 

Benny started to get ready for school. He hated it, but he had to. The only reason he likes going to school is because he can see Ethan. Every time Benny saw him he felt happy again. Maybe that's why they're best friends. 

Sometimes it felt like there was more than only friendship, but he didn't know what it was. Maybe because they were almost brothers? He couldn't lay his finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I wrote this story when I was 13. My English has improved ( a little bit) and I'm trying to change some mistakes.

~At school~

I stood by my locker, putting things in it. I tried to think about happy things so I could survive today. It's not as easy as it looks like if your head is full of other things. But at least I could try it.

I didn't have PE today so that was a good thing. If I had it I would wear a T-shirt and that isn't a good idea. Right now I'm wearing a sweater to cover up the scar. People might think I'm crazy because of the weather, but that's better than when they find out that I cut myself. That would make my life only more miserable.

''Hey Benny. How are you?'' I turned around and saw Ethan. A smile was formed on my face.

''It always could be better.'' I replied. ''But I'm okay.'' ''Are you sure? You look a little pale.'' Ethan looked at me with a worried expression. I knew that I was paler than I used to be. But what would you except? I've lost some blood so that's normal.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired.'' ''Okay, if you say so.'' I had the feeling that he didn't trust me. I wanted to tell him the truth, but it isn't easy to say. 'I'm okay. Oh, and by the way, I cut myself.' It would be a long talk if I told him that. He would tell me that I had to hold on and I wouldn't listen to that because I'm too stubborn. Yeah, maybe it would be better if I didn't tell him.

''Have you seen Sarah lately?'' Ethan said. Probably to change the subject. I was glad he did, because I just didn't want to talk about it.

''I haven't seen her. Maybe Erica knows were she is.'' I didn't care where Sarah was. I didn't hate her, but I just get a strange feeling when I'm around her. I didn't know it was, but I didn't like it. Maybe it's because Ethan was my best friend since we were six and now he so close with her and... No, I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?

Just because Ethan really likes her. I'm not jealous.

''Earth to Benny.'' ''What?'' ''I just asked if you were ready to go.'' I nodded slowly. ''Sorry, like I said 'I'm just a little tired.''

We began to walk to the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you tell me to hold on  
> You tell me to hold on   
> But innocence is gone   
> And what was right is wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So I bare my skin  
> And I count my sins  
> And I close my eyes  
> And I take it in  
> I'm bleeding out  
> I'm bleeding out for you (for you)


End file.
